As The End Comes
by venomousbook38
Summary: the continuation story to As Foes Become Bros The Reimagining, after Toy Bonnie was thrown away with his friends and became Scrap Bonnie he has to find out where his brother Bonnie has gone, will he be ok and will they get out of the pizza sim alive, find out here in As The End Comes
1. Chapter 1

As The End Comes

 **Hello and welcome to the unexpected continuation story of As Foes Become Bros, I thought of a continuation story after good ol' scott released Freddy Fazbear's pizza sim and this is what it will become so sit back and get ready for this new story**

 **(opening credits, play A.I. from RED)**

 **This story is being brought to you by VenomousBook38 and posted on Fanfiction . net**

 **All music and references featured within the story all belong to their respective owners**

 **The FNAF games and franchise belong to the all-seeing Scott Cawthon**

 **The characters in this story will be from FNAF2 and featuring OCs created by: VenomousBook38, MissKittyBear and ProfessorKitten**

 **Now relax and enjoy As The End Comes**

Chapter 1: years gone by

Years… years it's been since I last saw Bonnie, my brother, I haven't seen him since I blacked out in the fire, I feel like I've been searching for an eternity but still I find nothing, I've looked all up and down this accursed junk yard but all I get is humans looking at me and running away, I tried interrogating them but they know just as little as I do so I just kill them off once I'm done with them, I don't know where he is and I feel lost without him, but through all these years I've been a brutal leader and had many humans killed either by my hands or by my friends.

This junk yard is my empire and I even made Mangle and Toy Chica my queens, they follow my every move and my every word, but that's only if I need them to do something for me other wise they keep and eye out for humans, or that blasted cat Vincent, the little fool says he and some "friends" have built a new pizzeria for us to go to get fixed and restart our lives and entertain children again, well for one I don't want to entertain anything, they ruined my life so I'm going to take theirs and two does he really think he can fix me, must be delusional, another thing is what's with that greeny yellow little bunny thing on his shoulder, it's looks weird.

Other then that all my other friends are here… well apart from the Marionette and Golden Freddy, it's been hard but I'm still strong for them, Freddy and Chica have used what was left of their parts to become a single being, a bit like Mangle and Toy Chica but they can at least break apart and almost sliver around the junk yard and do a surprise attack on humans, Foxy just looks a bit roughed up but has become quite savage, Opal and Ashe work together and go in for quick kills, Finn likes to take the brute force approach, Pete and Sarah managed to find manuals for Oscar and Lenny and somehow fixed them, but it was crude and they look as bad as the rest of us and over the years they've had a lot of problems but as they are all from the same place they all work like a special task force, I love how they have taken to my rescheme and have vowed their own revenge on humans, makes me proud to be apart of this new world that I will create.

Slowly, I walk around this junk yard seeing if I have missed something, a corner of a certain section or try to stray into the human territory, thing is they know I'm here but they dear not face me and the areas they know I like to travel in they steer clear, but I like to venture further sometimes, and maybe I could come across Bonnie as I explore, I know there's another area the humans don't like to go but I myself have yet to go there perhaps I could see what else may be lurking in the dark, as I make my way towards the human areas I find Pete and his crew making a move on some humans "Pete my good friend, have you found something of interest?" he turns around to see me walking towards him and he gestures at me to stay close to the side "we've found one of the heads of rubbish inbound, we followed him and we saw his office, if I'm right this means he has control of the gates and if we kill him we could find a way out and into the rest of the world" the good news brings a smile to my face, though I'm enjoying taking land from the humans in this junk yard my real goal is to find a way to get out of here and take everything from them, this office could be the ticket I've been looking for.

Pete directs his crew into different positions around the office, he also motions for me to join up alongside him, I nod and we wait for something to happen, not long after a lorry comes around the corner and up to the first gate, it opens letting the lorry enter up to the second gate, the first gate closes then the second one opens, once the lorry is through and all the gates are closed again the man inside the office comes out and lends a hand to unload the lorry, we wait for a while as they work and we see more animatronics from other locations, there are two cats, a chimp and a penguin, it's the Candy crew and they have been completely destroyed by what ever events has happened, no use trying to fix them, they are dead, makes me wonder how Pete managed to fix, Oscar and Lenny, I guess they won't dead quite yet, as they finish their work we move in and take out the workers only leaving the head alive "you! Tell me how to work the gates!" Pete terrorises the man until he gives him to info he needs "no way, you animatronic freaks can go to hell" the man protests despite he obvious trembling fear "perhaps I should talk to him" I say as I come out of the darkness of the rubble.

Pete throws the man at my feet, I look down at him and grab him by the neck using my oversized claw "tell us, how do we use the gates?" I stare into his eyes and he cowers away "you may as well kill me I'm not telling you anything, the council has deemed you a threat and has advised us to keep you here for as long as we can, I'll see to it that you stay even if I have to die" this makes me mad and I oblige his wishes "then you are no use to me, die!" using my claw I crush his neck and another kill is marked on my arm, I like to keep a tally chart of humans killed on me at all times, so far I'm up to 56, while that was happening Sarah, Oscar and Lenny had tried to work the gate console in the office, no success this time "sorry Scrap Bonnie, it's just too complicated for me, I just don't understand how it works" Lenny says looking down and disappointed "I don't know what's going on with it either" Oscar seems just as downhearted about it too "not to worry my friends, there's still hope, there are more ways to escape this god forsaken place" despite the failed attempt we move on and see what other areas we can take from the humans.

While we are walking I can hear someone behind us, they try to be sneaky but something is on their mind and they are thinking out loud, loud enough for me to hear them, they are saying things like "why does he keep doing this, it's wrong and horrible" and "can't he see that I'm trying to help him, he can be himself again, just let me help you" his constant bickering is like a migraine, it's not welcome and can go away as fast as it arrived, "you guys go on ahead, I'll meet up with you again later" I sent Pete's crew off to find new areas to capture while I deal with the pest "I know you're there Vincent, come on out you rat!" he seemed offended by the word rat but I've called him much worse in the past "hey, I'm no rat, look just think about it for a second will you, you could be your old self again and have so much fun being with children, please just consider it" Vincent, he's of very similar construction to us Toy models, the same metal endo skeleton structure and the same plastic shell casing, highly efficient hydraulic actuators and oil pumps, his plastic shell is even the same colour as mine and those eyes, they are the same emerald green as mine are… or at least what they used to be, they make me sick "no, they only deserve death and that's what they'll get" I shout back at him and then try to walk away.

As I move back towards my throne he easily keeps up with me, I'm much slower then I used to be as even though the camera tripod is a decent substitute it's not perfect and I can't run anymore, I'd only fall over, face first into the mud like some common worm "just so you know you haven't actually killed anyone, remember I told you I have a repair protocol too, but I can fix humans on the brink of death" he thinks he can trick me with such foolish notion "and I've yet to see you do that, now do me a favour and go away, I need to think" yet despite me reaching my throne and Toy Chica also returning from her own trek he persists on making a scene "if you're looking for a way out I know one, if you all just follow me I can get you out of here" only an idiot would ever follow him to that stupid pizzeria "like I would take your exit, you'll be target number one if I ever follow you there, the only way I would ever trust you is if my brother was in there too" that was possible my worst mistake as he knew he had struck a cord with those words out of my mouth "well maybe one day you'll find out, the only other thing I was hoping to ask you about was if you knew where Springy was, I'm starting to get a bit nervous about letting him go alone, I might have to get angry and break some stuff to find him".

That's right, Vincent always has his little bunny friend with him but today he's not around, he must have gotten into trouble "umm… tell you what, if I go find him will you go away for today?" I try to be nice but he's just so annoying I only want him to go away "yes totally, I only want my best friend back, please go find him" he seems to be getting very worried really quickly, it always interests me the way he acts when someone messes with that little bunny thing, I look around all my areas and some of the human areas I've recently taken, but I find nothing, a few time I thought I saw Bonnie but it was only my mind playing tricks on me, then I move to the other area, the one where the humans won't go but nor have I been there as I move are the area I hear something screaming and a girl of some kind talking, as I get closer to the sound I can see that there's a girl humanoid animatronic trying to get Springy to do something for her but he keeps refusing.

I walk up to them a little more and the girl notices me, she then slams Springy onto the floor and addresses me "oh, greetings wary traveller, it's nice to see another animatronic face here, my name is Scrap Baby, what's yours?" looking upon Scrap Baby I can see we have some similarities, like me she has one hand with sharp finger tips, and a claw to replace her other hand, but while I have a three point claw salvaged from a plush claw machine hers is something akin to a crab with lots of sharp blade inside of the claw's edge, other wise she is pretty damaged all over, one interesting thing to note is that she has a tiara made from spare wires, "I am Scrap Bonnie, formally Toy Bonnie, I'm here to bring that back with me" I point at Springy as I say that and Scrap Baby just stares at him "oh this little piece of vermin, I was actually hoping he could help us" she says as she picks him back up "get off of me, Vincent will have both your heads for this" both me and Scrap Baby laugh at that, I know him too well, he's weak every time he tries to fight me to come with him I always win "say Scrap Bonnie, would you like to see where this scum actually comes from" the idea of seeing where Springy actually originates from interests me as his design has always made me think of something but I can never put my finger on it "alright, lead the way" and with Springy in hand Scrap Baby takes me toward a unfamiliar part of the junk yard I haven't seen before.

In this area there are more things to be discovered but as I move through it something is bothering me, I don't know what it is but I don't like it, Scrap Baby then takes us into a dark corner of the area and the feeling only gets worse, it's like I'm being lead to meet something or someone I really don't want to but could be the salvation I'm looking for, when we reach the last corner she hands Springy over to me and then tells me to wait, odd "father, I got and I brought a guest" father? How exactly is she talking too? "he want's to see you" without hesitation I walk forward and I see a much bigger and slimier version of Springy, he perhaps more broken then anything else around here and it's evident by the fact that he can barely move "so, this is the blue scourge I've heard about, have to say, you're very good at dowsing those humans, I can hear them from here, and you brought me a gift, how thoughtful" his voice was like the sound of a jigsaw as I get's to the end of a plank of wood "yes… I did, what exactly are you going to do with him?" he laughs at my question but explains anyway "well you see we bunnies have this innate ability to see the thing we desire most, but alone we have no way of finding it, however if you have three or more bunnies we have the ability to triangulate the thing we want most and find it's location, with such information I can find someone who's looking for me" wow I didn't even know that but that I've still been having dreams, I can see my brother but I can seem to find him when I wake up.

Some time passes and my consideration grows to help him find this person looking for him, it may even help me find my brother and reunite with him but as I think Springy protests "oh come on haven't you figured it out yet, it's so obvious" he shouts out like the world is going to end "oh contraire, perhaps pre tell you could enlighten me" with a slap to the face Springy then gives then the vital info "don't you think I look an awful lot like him" looking between the two of them the similarities are just too high to be coincidence "yes, absolutely, the tow of you look like brothers" he nods and spills the beans "the fact is that animatronic used to be me, he used me to kill masses of children and then went on to further his act in that suit, he stuffed children into animatronics making them possessed and he even reprogramed you to lose control of your mind, he made you who you are now, you are the culmination of his work" shock, utter shock, is what I felt after he spewed those words and all I could do was look at the both of them.

The larger bunny laughed as if to say he was not disputing these accusations "it's all true I'm afraid, just look at me, can you really see what I am?" and as if my eye have been opened I look over him again and see the guts that have been trapped inside and I'm reminded of when Golden Freddy told me about the spring lock suits and this was one of them "there it is, I can see the realisation in your eyes" he was right and a small part of me wanted to end him, I could do it so easily too, but most of me still wanted to try and find my brother but not yet "yes I see now you're the Purple Guy, you're William Afton" again he laughs and corrects me "I was the Purple Guy, I was William Afton, but now though, now… MY NAME IS SPRINGTRAP, and don't you dear forget it" I just looked down at him and said "well it was nice to meet you but I have some things to think about" Scrap Baby smiled and she knew I'd be back.

As I walk back to my area and back to my throne Springy seems to look up at me, for only being about three foot tall he's very good at keeping up with me, but then my body is heavily damaged and I've slowed down in my age and the tripod don't always help, "I'm surprised, you didn't give me up to him nor did you kill him" I look down to him and say "let's just say I don't trust him, but that don't mean I won't doing it in the future, he may be the key to finding my brother and you are apart of it too" he seems scared but then tries to scare me back "you know if you so much as touch me while I'm with Vincent he'll try to hurt you" I laugh at him "ha! He's too weak, he can't even kill a human" little Springy seems shocked at those words "well why would he?" I only answer is question with my own "why wouldn't he?" soon enough we reach my throne and I pass Springy back to Vincent.

He's thankful that I got him back and as I climb back onto my throne next to Toy Chica he says "thanks, you know you're not as bad as you say you are, somewhere deep down there's still an ounce of good, I know there is" I'm grateful of his prises but he's got the wrong idea about me "no, I'm only looking after fellow animatronic kind, no like you said, be gone" he remembers the deal and with Springy on his shoulder he goes back to another part of the junk yard "so, what did you find out there love?" Toy Chica asks as she pulls me close to her "there was a very ugly looking bunny, he's not to be trusted and you should stay clear of that area, if you come across a young girl looking animatronic, be sure to keep an eye on her, they might just try something to threaten us one way or another, please be on guard" she smiles and kisses me on the head "will do my love, Mangle you hear that" "loud and clear" the three of us then hug and try to rest for now.

 **Alright so that was the first chapter, of course starting a new story is slow but as it progresses it will start to pick up again, but sure to keep checking back to see how far we're getting and make sure you fav and follow the story, why not also send a review and tell me what you think so far, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	2. Chapter 2

As The End Comes

 **Alright here comes chapter 2, hope you guys are enjoying it so far, now this one will be a short story but I'll do what I can to make it a good one, with every chapter I'll try to make something big happen so let's get right into this one shall we**

Chapter 2: the steal

Trust… humans see trust as a very valuable thing, they use it to gauge other people, weather they by someone you can count on to help you or someone who may pose a threat, sometimes in some situations you have to put your trust in someone you may not like and at any moment they may betray you and brake a promise they made, that is when you throw all you have at them and treat them as the true enemy before the final fight, that's why I've decided to take back Vincent's little rodent and use him to find my brother, I know it will be dangerous but that cat is no match for me, I'll simply take the little scamp and have Springtrap help me but I'd be helping him too so I hope this person trying to find him has good intentions, but then who says I won't try to kill him either.

If I'm going to take that little bunny though I'll need someone who's still got some speed, I need Foxy but I'm perhaps a little… shall we say hesitant, after the fire he was changed a little bit as well, he's very distrusting now and he may want to hurt me for putting him in this mess but I can still get to him and have him help, I know that he and Bonnie were good friends perhaps I can tell him I can find him and everything will be fine, I take a deep breath and go find Foxy, there's a broken down school bus that's been here for a few months, he's taken to hiding in there since it came here and he hasn't come out since, Freddy and Chica try to talk to him but he normally tries to hurt them, it always gets rough and me and Toy Chica have to handle it, this time though it will be different.

I find the school bus and it seems Foxy's been scratching it up, marks and holes cover its lower half and the glass is even more shattered them before, I slowly step inside and try to find Foxy "Foxy old friend, are you in here?" I calmly ask as I advance, as I move along the bus I start to hear a dogged growl "Foxy, it's just Scrap Bonnie, I need you're help" he seems to calm down and poke he's head out from one of the seats "'elp lad? With what?" he seems sceptical about it "I know we've all suffered here and that we want to find Bonnie and the Marionette, if you can help me take Springy I can use him and someone else to find Bonnie and then we can rule this world" Foxy thought for a moment and it seemed I had hit the right notes, it wasn't long before he said "take me to him lad".

Elsewhere with in the junk yard as me and Foxy made our way to find Vincent he was talking to Michael about Springy's encounter with me and Scrap Baby "Michael, are you there, I've got some bad news, Springy tells me that Toy Bonnie has met with your father and he could be thanking of joining up with him" Vincent sounded worried and seemed hasty "what! No that cannot happen, if my father messes with them any more they could become super powered and indestructible, what ever happens you must stop them and my father at all costs, do you understand?" Michael sounded much more scared and frightened "yes is understand, don't worry I'll make sure they don't get close to him" with that they set out to find me and make sure I stay away from Springtrap but they'd have to find me first.

Me and Foxy were still walking to find Vincent and it seemed the both of us were on opposite sides of my areas and so it would take a bit of time before we would meet, but over by another one of the rubbish inbound offices another head was about to be attacked by Pete's crew, this time they were joined by Freddy and Chica as well as the Original Toys, they positioned themselves around the office again and lied in wait of any potential lorry, while they waited they all started to talk a little about ways to escape that have already failed "so just to be sure, why exactly can't we hide in the lorries to escape?" Chica asked still attached to her half of the Freddy, Chica combo "it's because the bed of the lorries are built with powerful magnets installed, they also relay magnetic energy back to a console inside the cabin so the driver would be able to see us, it also means we can't just hide under the lorries either" Freddy explained being on the other side of the double headed combo "we also can't just jump over the fences, they've set up cameras and even sniper towers to stop us" Opal says getting ready to pounce one an on coming lorry "it's amazing what the council will do to keep us here" Ashe says also getting ready "how low, just for some unwanted tools" Finn says sounding very spiteful.

The lorry makes it to its drop off point and starts to unload, it was only carrying a few useless mattresses and bad frames but it wasn't the contents of the back compartment they were looking at, it was the humans, by this point me and Foxy were getting close to them and we could hear the cry to arms when Pete shouted "now! Attack!" and we ran as best we could to the sound of his voice, Freddy and Chica split up and slivered around the outside to catch any of them off guard and take them out, Lenny and Oscar were used as main up front fighters and Pete oversaw the attack, Ashe and Opal took out the stragglers and Finn killed the driver, as for Sarah she gave the gate operator a good scare but as a sloth she was too slow to stop him from destroying the gate console, he took an emergency axe used to destroy the consoles in this exact kind of attack and as he was about to take the first swing Foxy came crashing through the window and he was knocked onto the floor, unfortunately he was killed as he hit the floor.

Foxy and Sarah just poked at the dead man hoping he was still alive but it was useless, the back of his head was split open and blood was pouring out and onto the floor "well that's another one for Foxy, don't worry everyone I have a plan, we need to find Vincent and take his little friend, then once we have him I'll use him to find Bonnie, I know we all want to see him again so it's time we take action" as they all talked amongst themselves they seemed to agree, they have tried to stay with me as they know one way or another we will get out of here, but all over our bodies are getting weaker as the days go on and it's only a matter of time till we all start to fade "well it would be nice to be a one big happy family again but I think it's best you deal with him, you know how he get's when you take his "friend"" with a snicker from Sarah I nod agreeing and take Foxy with me to find Vincent but oddly enough he was the one to find me.

Before any word was even said it was like we were already at a standoff, I could feel the tension rise just looking at Vincent and Springy, I was certain he had overheard our conversation so I took one look at Foxy and he snuck away as Vincent started to talk "hey I just wanted to warn you about something" it seemed he was oblivious to our plan so I just played along for the moment, "oh? And what would that be exactly?" the tow of them stared at each other for a split second then continued "well Springy here says you saw an animatronic that looks a lot like him, he's dangerous and you really shouldn't trust him" as Vincent speaks I can see genuine concern in his eyes, for a moment I feel regret at what I'm about to do "you're are right, I shouldn't trust him and I don't" he smiles at my comment but then I come out with "but if I'm going to find my brother I need him… and Springy" as I say that Foxy jumps in and grabs the lagomorph and hands him to me "I'm sorry I can't be more forthcoming but my family comes first" I hold Vincent's little friend and that's when it happens.

I watch as Vincent starts to lose it, it's fascinating, like a primal force that he can't control, first his head goes low and his eyes go dark "let him go…" I say nothing only fuelling his fire, he brings his arms up and clenches his fists "I won't let you take him away" still speaking in a low tone as my favourite part comes up, like what happened to me back at the pizzeria a black aura starts to surround his body and I start to see a red glint in his eyes "you won't take him away, and you won't go to Springtrap" he starts to raise his voice as the aura becomes stronger and soon he becomes enraged and starts to shout "you will tremble in the devastating power of my might!" then as the black aura surges he shows me those magnificent eyes, if there's one thing I do like about Vincent it's those eyes… oh and the fact that his hair has gone from that golden blonde to deep red, but those eyes, the perfect round emerald iris and pupil has given way to a very intimidating bright red and they more resemble the vertical slit of a cat's eye, very majestic.

Once his raging glory has been shown he gives me one chance to return his friend "you give him back right now or you'll have to go through me to get to Springtrap" I take one look at Springy and say "no I think I'll keep him for now" his head goes down again and he starts to sing something I though I'd forgot

(now play Release The Panic from RED)

I don't mean to, to alarm you

Can't you see now, it overtakes you

You're declining, disintegrating

You're gonna lose it all

This time you're wasting

Breathe in, breathe out

Breathe in, breathe out

Breathe in, breathe out

Blackout

Let your panic out

Let it out, let it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

Get it out, get it out, get it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

'Cause you're trapped in the countdown

And your days are numbered

Don't you know that you're done for

Right now, lights out

Let your panic out

You can feel it, but you're ignoring

It creeps upon you, without a warning

You think you're thriving

But you're decaying

You're gonna lose it all

There's no escaping

Let it out, let it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

Get it out, get it out, get it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

'Cause you're trapped in the countdown

And your days are numbered

Don't you know that you're done for

Right now, lights out

Let your panic out

Feel it slip away, slip away

You know you're done for

You're done

You can't get away, get away

You know you're done for

You're done for

Let it out, let it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

Get it out, get it out, get it out, get it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

Let it out, let it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

Get it out, get it out, get it out

Release the panic

Oh, release the panic

Once the song was done I had every right to fight back with the same fury as he, I for one don't like to be reminded of my inevitable end, my body is giving out day by day but I for one am not ready to die, I throw Springy onto the floor and my own hidden power boils up to the surface, my black aura surges around me and my eye turn red in my pupils, I take one step forward and Vincent charges me, we grasp hands and struggle for a moment trying to push each other down but with my claw I close it onto his hand, he tries his best to resist but he only cries out in pain, I then kick him away and start to slowly walk towards him, he looks me over scanning for all the weak points that I have, there are many and he wants to exploit all of them, but as someone aware of one's own weaknesses I keep my guard up and watch his every move, he runs up to me and punches me in the gut, it was a very hard blow and I am winded for a few seconds, but as I am now lower then him I take the change to grab him and run him into the ground.

I stand over him with my foot on his chest, as he tries to break free of my grasp he seems to get angrier "you won't get away with this, if that mad man kills Springy then I'll destroy you" I just laugh at him "ha, you destroy me, I'd like to see that you weakling" with that he flips out and manages to push me back almost causing me to fall over, his aura surges high into the air, even some humans see it and start to run away, his body seem to get darker and I put and end to it before he does something he'll regret, I run at him and grab his neck into my claw holding him with a vice like grip "I am not weak!" still trying to overpower me he shouts to the heavens "then finish me" as he struggles again the weather gets worse, a rain storm pours onto us washing down our aggression as the fight winds down, he gets tired and we both lose our black auras leaving us to just stay still for a while till I serve one last punch, he falls face first into the mud.

After we had some time to calm down I walk up to him and pick his face up so he can hear me say "I don't trust him but I'd rather use him to find my brother then go with you to reignite my already burning hate for humans" I throw him back into the mud and take his pathetic friend to Springtrap by myself, Foxy and the others deal with Vincent as I make my way to where Springtrap is, as I walk towards the area Springy insists on talking "why didn't you kill him?" I look at the little thing as I walk holding him in my hand "are you implying I would kill fellow animatronic kind?" with a stern face Springy looks at me and says with certainty "yes, that's exactly what I'm implying, I mean did you see the way you went at him" annoyed I looked away from him again and said "I'm well aware of my power and what I'm capable of, but if there's any animatronic who's worthy of death it's that freak Springtrap, once I find my bother I'll kill him, no one messes with my programming" he sees the look in my eyes and those words are spoken again "you are a good animatronic, believe that you are because you have want it takes to see the truth" no, it's all a lie, I lost my kind heart years ago.

We come across Scrap Baby once again, she seems to be sitting in a deck chair that she found almost as if she was expecting us "so, you did come back, and with the gift no less, I am proud of you, you may prove useful, you see my father is being called to, you remember don't you, well this person is also calling for you, if you know who it may be perhaps you can find him" I'm not sure if she's talking about the same person I'm looking for but that's who I'm going to find "would you please tell you're father that I'm here, the longer I wait the more my body crumbles away" she seems to be worried about me after I say that but she does as I asked, we wait there for a moment and Springy gets scared "Toy Bonnie please I don't like this, he's going to hurt us" he's fears are justified I'm not certain I want anything more to do with him but I have to try "I know, it's not something I wanted to do but he's the only other one who can help me find Bonnie, and don't call me that" Scrap Baby comes out and let's us see him.

As I turn the corner I can already see something is far from wrong, yesterday his eyes were this dull grey colour but now they are a bright shiny purple and he has this sickening wide smile on his face, the look of a killer ready for his next victim and he's going in for the killing blow "ah, glad to see you return with the gift, I can see it in your eyes, you're looking for someone also, am I correct?" his voice makes me want to vomit, and he's heavy breath only unnerves me even more "yes… you would be correct" he looks at Springy who by this point is shivering like he has a cold and cowers away from his touch "hold him still for me, if we want to find those things we want the three of us need to touch" I look at Springy and start to feel something I haven't felt in a ling time… Sympathy, but as sorry as I am I hold Springy still so Springtrap can touch him, as soon as he does I can see what I'm looking for, I can see Bonnie but it's unclear "now close your eyes and focus only on your desire" Springtrap says and I follow his advice.

The picture becomes clear and I see him, still however I can barely see what has become of him but there he is, there's no doubting that it is him and nor is there any doubting where he is, he's at the pizzeria Vincent has been talking about all this time and I can also see Golden Freddy and the Black Freddy too, I open my eyes and I know now exactly what must be done and Vincent has some explaining to do, he will feel my wrath if any of this is a trick "well there you are, my son has something coming to him, I hope you are ready because your end is coming" Springtrap then seems to have the strength to move and walk around, he takes Springy from me and walks off with Scrap Baby on his tail "hey, where exactly are you taking him, I have to give him back to Vincent" after I say that he stops and looks at me "Vincent… where do I know that name? ah yes my son's creation, you can tell him he'll never see this rat again, I'm going to destroy him then kill my son" he laughs then proceeds to stick his hand into my chest cavity then rip out my spine, I'm paralyzed and left to rot in the mud, the rain still pouring down and my eyes flutter closed.

A voice… two voices… three voices, two are worried, one is angry no furious with me, what happened… wait I remember, Springtrap paralyzed me and left me for dead and now Toy Chica and Mangle are trying to get me to wake up "oh thank goodness you're ok, we thought we'd lost you" Mangle is bawling it all over me, but I'm so happy to see her right now "what happened to you, you're been gone all day, how did this happen" Toy Chica seem to be holding it together at least but I got to warn them "Springtrap, the one I warned you about, I thought I could trust him for just a moment but I was wrong, he's lose around here, it's not safe, I think he's going to try and find a way out" I stay calm for then but then I see where the third voice came from, it was Vincent "well that's all nice and dandy but where is Springy!" he's not happy with me at all "Springtrap has him, but at least I found out where Bonnie is" after saying that Vincent didn't look so angry anymore, in fact it seemed to me as if he also lost some confidence "ok where's Bonnie?" Toy Chica asked holding Mangle in her hand and tending to me "in the same blasted pizzeria that Vincent claims to have facilities in order to fix us" once again the tensions where high and I knew this would create even more rough patches in an already broken relation.

 **And the was chapter 2, now was that good or what, some great action and some drama, what do you guys think, why not leave a review and remember to fav and follow so you stay in touch, till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

As The End Comes

 **Ok guys let's plow right through this chapter shall we, it's going to be a good one so strap on your harnesses and get ready, p.s. just looked up the word plow and even though I'm British plow just looks and seem the better word lol :)**

 **(WARNING, possible suicidal thoughts are contained within, for your safety please read at your own risk)**

Chapter 3: bad blood

Pain… agonising pain… it's been days since I've moved off of my throne, mainly because I can't but also because Vincent has only been getting more and more angry with me, I believe I was right about the whole primal instinct thing when it comes to him and Springy whereby he becomes uncontrollable when the little thing is taken, which makes me wonder if they were created in tandem, but then how could he have been, Springy said he was the manifestation of the reminds of Spring Bonnie, so then why is Vincent so mad with me, plus the fight we had, I think I must have knocked out his primal functions but then as they were reconnected they formed stronger bonds and now his not like he was from before, he's heartless and cold, I keep getting reports of him trying to destroy my friends, Pete's crew has had run ins with him a few times and they say they were lucky to get away at all.

Perhaps it's time I try to move, it's going to hurt like hell but I have to try and do something about Springtrap and Vincent, Toy Chica keeps an eye on me though and if she saw me trying to move she'd tell me to stay put, she could easily destroy me if she wanted to and take my empire all for herself, but if I stay here and do nothing I won't find Bonnie and soon enough Springtrap may end up killing us before finding a way out and doing the same to his son, not that I care but I'd rather do it for him and take all the glory away from him, just as I'm about to move I hear something in the distance "Springy! Where are you?" it's Vincent, he's still trying to find Springy, I bet Springtrap has him tied up somewhere but then it has been a couple of days since the attack and he's been searching all this time, I decide this is the right time to move but Toy Chica is watching over me "where do you think you're going?" she sounds annoyed but I won't stay for any longer "I'm not staying here to rot away, I need to do something" I start by falling onto the floor then try to pick myself up "but you can't even stand, how are you going to go anywhere when you have no spine?" now she sounds worried but she doesn't have to be "just… like… THIS!" like some kind of miracle I'm able to stand and slowly I start to walk, Toy Chica and Mangle are so astonished they follow me to offer their support.

I aim for Vincent, after the fight and having Springy taken from him I've seen him change, weather for the best or the worst I cannot say but his normal azure blue coat has become more navy blue and his dark tone and coldness has reminded me of when I was back at the pizzeria and it all happened to me, I wonder if he was tampered with too or it's something that only sentient animatronics can have, as we move closer he starts shouting again "Toy Bonnie! If I find you I'll kill you, my vengeance will be fierce and deadly!" Vincent shouts to the world making his presence known and I'm aiming to accept his challenge "are you sure we should be following him?" Toy Chica seems worried still and scared, I make sure to reassure her that this is my fight "don't worry about it, I'll fight him and he'll lose, he'll learn the hard way that I'm the one in control here" we carry on towards him and be ready for what he has to offer.

I can tell we're close when I can feel the power emanating from him, this is the point that I realise that I might have underestimated him by a mile, he's gained an enormous boost in power and strength, I could be in for one hell of a battle but I need to knock him out again so I don't have trouble dealing with Springtrap and getting back Springy, then once I have him back the both of then have some serious explaining to do, I start by walking forwards just a little and I see him, I tell Toy Chica to stay where she is so that only I am the one that he'll fight "hey! Looking for me?" slowly my body moves closer to him, my missing spine contributing to nothing but the unenviable pain that now dwells inside my chest "impossible, your body is broken, you shouldn't even be able to stand let alone walk at even a snail's pace, how?" his voice is so different to what it used to be, you'd mistake him for a different animatronic, perhaps it's the same change my voice went under, it's gone from that light-hearted sort of soft to a very gritty and deep almost deranged and unhinged kind of sound "I guess I'm just not ready to die yet" that seemed to annoy him, he got really angry at my defiance and started spouting things he was trying to keep secret "NO! stop living it's time for you to die in the fire of the Fazbear legend" intrigued by his statement I pushed him some more "and what do you mean by that exactly" he seemed to want to answer and left nothing off the table "I was sent here to collet all of you, you, your friends and even Springtrap and Scrap Baby, I was to take you to the pizzeria where you will then be trapped and then promptly burnt but a fire the likes this land hasn't seen before" there it is the rouse I've been smelling since the first day I met him.

For a second he seemed to go back to normal realising his secret was out, but as he went back into his primal state I thought for a second _"I knew it, it was a trap this whole time, I should destroy him for bringing my brother into that hell hole but if I really think about it is this whole rule the world thing really worth it all?"_ despite the idea of the release of death I still want to punch the fool for lying to me and tricking me "well you lied to me, but tell you what, you go all out and take your aggression out on me, I know you want to, after all I did steal Springy from you, so if you win I'll go with you and take my friends too, I know that they all want to see Bonnie again" he looked at me and even noticed that my friends had all gathered around to see this fight, so focusing on me he got mad again and his black aura started to swirl and surge around him, I did the same as we got ready for battle.

We stood at either side of a fairly empty part of the junk yard, it was still technically within the human's areas with nothing but a beat down, broken yet intact JCB digger, because of the surging powers we had exhibited some of the more brave humans came to watch the impending brawl, some were even cocky enough to place bets and again the weather came pouring down with rain and the ground was quickly saturated turning the soil into mud, our powers only became stronger, our eyes changing into their bright red and shining far enough so that the sniper towers could see them, our blue coat going dark, darker then ever, so dark it could have been like looking at a shadow and that's the point when the tension snapped.

Like bullets we both jumped onto the digger throwing punches and kicks at almost lightning speed, each punch being blocked by the other one's punch my claw at least made scratched on Vincent's hands but it was nothing to him in his primal state, the both of us would need to try harder to get anywhere, I jumped onto the arm of the digger only to jump back off and dive on Vincent, he saw this and jumped out of the way, coursing me to land on and pierce through the engine compartment, my claw was stuck in the compartment and I was trying to break free, as I was doing so Vincent tried the same thing on me, I did my best to pull myself free and just as he was at the right height I swung my claw right across his face landing him on the floor, he was furious about this and tackled me over the other side, his coldness and sadistic side started to show again and he pinned me onto the ground and started a series of punches to my face gradually getting faster and faster and he started to laugh maniacally as he did so, the damage was being do and so my own anger only grew with each successive punch, soon just like last time I grabbed his neck with my claw squeezing hard and he was fighting to push back.

I pushed him back against the digger trying to make him deactivate from the damage but it seems he's also gained a bigger pain tolerance and won't go down, I even tried to overclock the hydraulics in my arm but it only served to tire me out and that's when he struck big time, once me grip loosened he grabbed me and threw me into the air, I was up perhaps a good 20 foot and he even jumped up to meet me, kick me back down to the earth then came down with a massive punch that would have killed all the humans watching, but me I had one last trick up my not so convincing sleeve, a motor to be exact, on the under side of my arm is a pull cord, pulling it started a lawn mower engine I had installed a few years back that I didn't tell anyone, so after kicking Vincent down and pulling the cord my clawed arm started to spin at a fast rate, around 1400 RPM, with it I drilled into Vincent's chest coursing him to short out for a bit, while he was on the floor I drilled into him and threatened to cut through his power core, he did what he could to try and stop me but he couldn't hold onto my arm at all as the whole thing was spinning.

This was it, my final win, I would destroy Vincent and have this world for me to conquer and I would enjoy it like I was enjoying the destruction of Vincent but he wasn't going down that easy so as I got close to his power core he was powering up, higher than before, letting all his malice, anger, coldness, seething hatred and sadistic rage out to over power his power core so that when I broke through the casing it would expel that power out into the surrounding air, it was so powerful the resulting blast was akin to a TNT bomb, I was knocked out for only a second but in that time it was already apparent that I had lost but just to be sure Vincent then used his massive claws that were as big as Sarah's and then he ripped out my power core shutting me down.

A light… weightlessness… energy… peace, this feeling, is this what it feels like to be exactly where you want to be, that's what I felt when it all ended, but I know it's not the end, I still have something I need to do, that's when I came back, I open my eyes to see Vincent with a human mechanic fixing me just enough to make me reactivate, they stood back as I moved to sit up and look at my surroundings "you should consider yourself lucky, I was content on leaving you there, but after your friends heard me say all my plans for you they insisted that you die along with them" Vincent said sounding very uninterested about the situation "does that mean I lost?" I said sounding very groggy after an out of body experience "yep, you lost, that means you have to help me get back Springy and then I'm taking you to the pizzeria to die" I thought about the whole thing about dying, this body… it's broken, it won't last much longer and after that fight I don't think I could do anything like that ever again, it's over for me, but then how did I come back, I look to the human and he seems familiar "who are you human?" he seems only nervous looking at me, like he knows me somehow "you may remember the head mechanic from the pizzeria you came from, well he was my father, I only helped you because I know you'll be gone soon" I looked to Vincent with a obvious questioning face "I thought you said you have a repair protocol" I rolled his eyes like he's tooled me for like the thousandth time "I do but it's only for humans, I don't understand machines, I mean didn't I tell you I tried to be a doctor?" with an eye brown up I said "no, what happened?" Vincent looked down and said "they didn't think an animatronic could ever be a doctor or a vet so they laughed me out, I tried so hard but ended up just being a carer for my creator" with my own head down I could… Sympathise, it's that word again… Sympathy.

The idea of seeing Bonnie again and the idea of a restful end in the warming embrace of fire it came to me, the death I was supposed to have, despite my fears of death it all sounded nice so I want to express that, and a song came to mind and I started to sing it.

(now play Take Me Over by RED)

Traces of your voice

I know it, I know it so well

Waking in the storm

I can feel you, I can feel you with me

Can I go again

Oh your reckless, your reckless love goes

I cannot defend, this untamed heart is waiting

I am standing on the edge

Take me over, take me over

See how fast this life can change

Take me further, lead me further

Take me over, take me over

Find my life ahead

Oh I don't know, I don't know where

But I'm starting on my way

Will you meet me, will you meet me there

Echoes in the night

Like a melody it's haunting me

But then I meet your eyes

With the fire of a rising sun

I am standing on the edge

Take me over, take me over

See how fast this life can change

Take me further, lead me further

Do you believe a life can change

Take me over, take me over

Do you believe a life can change

Take me over, take me over

Do you believe a life can change

Take me over, take me over

Do you believe a life can change

Do you believe a life can...

I am standing on the edge

Take me over, take me over

See how fast this life can change

Take me further, lead me further

Take me over, take me over

After the song all the girls where crying and Vincent was actually clapping, I might have just seen what Springy and Vincent were talking about and some of the good still left in my heart may have been released but I have still yet to believe it all myself "so will you all come with me to the pizzeria?" Vincent seemed a bit more calm now but those eyes won't change back to normal till Springy is firmly placed atop his shoulder, I look to my friends, I see their eyes, the tiredness inside is all too real and all I did was force them to join my course, yet they all seemed to agree, but now it's too much and it's time to go "yes, I think I speak for all for us when I say that" Vincent looks to them all too, he sees the same look in their eyes as I do "aye lad, it be time for this 'ol pirate to sail down to Davy Jones locker, this 'ol sea dog has sailed his last" Foxy was ready to go and it seemed so was Pete's crew "I mean it was nice to meet you and I hope there's a place out there where we can see each other again, but there's way more then just the four of us" Oscar said looking to the sky as the rain cleared up "he's right, I can't really remember the final count but in our burger bar we had like 16 or so different animatronics" Lenny said with his eyes closed remembering good times.

The original toys looked to be having some similar memories and looked as tired as the rest of us "alright then, it's time for us all to go, but first we need to get Springy back or I might end up as sushi soon, I'm not sure how long Vincent can stay calm for" so with an approving nod from Vincent we made a move for Springtrap, the mechanic gave us a spare walky-talky so we could hear any chatter between any of the workers which was helpful and it gave us a tip off on where he was, there was commotion about some giant greeny yellow bunny thing and a young girl trying to attack another one of the offices and that was our cue to book it, everyone ran but since my body was still getting used to having no spine I was left behind, but Toy Chica and Vincent came back to me and with the piles of metal around manged to quickly fashion a make shift royal sedan chair to carry me with them, it was a bit cumbersome for them but channelling their strength through their bodies gave them the energy they needed to get to where Springtrap was sighted.

The others got there first and they waited to see if Springtrap was around, they noticed that the workers around the lorry had already bit the dust once they arrived but they couldn't see where the head was, Freddy and Chica slid up to the window and saw Scrap Baby and Springtrap torturing the man, he was being stabbed by the blade converted arm on Springtrap's left arm, he made sure to only go for areas of his body he could live without like the spleen and the appendix, that didn't mean it was any less painful however, and the man screamed out for help while trying not to reveal how to use the gate controls, weather it was by mistake or on purpose Chica took a rock from the ground and threw it through the window, it hit the man in the head and knocked him out leading to Scrap Baby and Springtrap coming out and finding the crew surrounding them, they even saw the humans backing them up "what's this? Where's that scrap heap they call Bonnie" he shouted out to them and as if timing was on my side "are you talking about me? Give back Springy right now you back stabber or face the wrath of an angry cat" after my surprise entrance he was actually scared to see the look on Vincent's face, as we got closer his primal rage started to climb again and his aura is about ready to surge with it's power "I'm sorry boys but I'm afraid that's quite impossible" the words only made Vincent worse so I jumped out of the sedan chair before he drops the front half onto the mountain of rubbish.

Vincent then walked down to them and demanded them to answer some questions "and why is that?" with that unsettling smirk on his face Springtrap closed his eyes and showed him why "you see… I've retaken little Springy back into my body, seeing as he is only a manifestation of what this animatronic used to be I can easily just take him back" Springy then started to talk through the suit as his eyes opened and show a soft blue colours "Vincent please help, I don't like this anymore I just want to go back to the pizzeria and let our past be forgotten, please, get me out of here" Vincent was shocked, Springy was indeed trapped inside the suit he originally was, he'd have to defeat Springtrap and find the programming that corresponded to Springy in order to materialise him again, what's worse is that Scrap Baby also stands in guard to fight against Vincent, he looks back at me trying to ask for help but before he even opens his mouth he can see that I'm on my last legs and can barely stand any more, the miracle I was given earlier is waning and only he has the strength to take on Springtrap, so he gathers the power from before and lets it all out, letting loose and unleashing a power the world will never see again.

 **Alright that was chapter 3 of As The End Comes, just so you all know this will be a bit of a shorter story then what I may normally put up but really all this story is is letting everyone go to die, I mean isn't that what Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Sim is when you really think about it? anyway hope you enjoyed it and you didn't mind the hole let's just die kind of attitude, yeah I know it's grim but it's just the kind of thing I come out with in my stories, anyway stay safe out there and I'll see you for the next one**

 **Venomous Book out**


	4. Chapter 4

As The End Comes

 **Hey guys hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, this one is going to be a doosy, we're also getting close to the end so I hope it's going good for you all, ok ready here we go**

Chapter 4: fighting the giant

Fear… fear is something all humans feel, they say it's something that keeps them safe, others say it's something to overcome, like when you're face to face with a bear, they are big and very dangerous, the fear tells you to find a way out and it will save you from death but the fear may also get you killed so do you let it overcome you or do you overcome it, for Vincent I can see he is the fear and he's trying to overcome Springtrap, his power surges and his eyes shine brighter, the aura around his body is bursting with such energy it threatens to shoot up into the sky, I don't know if he'll win this but he has my vote for sure "you took Springy away from me, I'll be sure to make you suffer" Vincent sounds so intimidating now, I don't even think I got like this before, perhaps if I pushed myself hard enough I could have gone that far too "hahahaha! If you want him so much why don't you come and get him?" Vincent got mad at that and was going to give him what for but Scarp Baby blocked the way.

Before Vincent could even start with Springtrap, Scrap Baby was going to put her metal to the test and defend her father till the end comes, right down to the very last drop of oil, that's how far she would go, Vincent could see it in her eyes and so could I, if he needed help I'd try to do what I can to help him, I want this all to end and so it's no used delaying the inevitable, with that Vincent charged, giving a swift punch to Scrap Baby she got angry and tried to charge at him using her own claw, Vincent was used to that move by now and just grabbed the claw then tried to rip it off, Scrap Baby was built to last it would seem and so even with Vincent's current power nothing was happening, Scrap Baby then pulled back releasing Vincent's grip from her arm and then kicked him into the lorry that was left behind.

Vincent was dazed for a while and wondered how he could hopefully disable Baby and Springtrap not destroy them, he'd have to damage them enough so that they are forced into a reboot then perhaps as they are rebooting literally disarm them, as he was thinking Scrap Baby came flying in with her claw and narrowly missed Vincent's head "oops, I missed" she said with a sarcastic smile and one hell of a look in her eyes "oh my dear daughter that was sublime, now focus on taking off his head, then we can show it to Michael" Vincent was shocked at that and backed away from Scrap Baby only to start pounding at her harshly, I can't say I know who this Michael person is but I get the feeling the soon enough I will, Vincent then kicked Scrap Baby hard and she landed in a skip full of broken glass, she got ripped up pretty hard exposing more of her wiry endo skeleton, this got her rather mad and she came in with such fury, she swiped at Vincent to which he dodged quite easily and he started to get the hang of her fighting style.

Vincent kicked her again but only hard enough to have her bend over like she had just been winded, he then started to repeatedly punch her gut, he was getting faster and more ruthless, his primal instincts were taking over and his own calm attitude and demeaner giving out to something far more dangerous than any psycho murderer, he then kneed her in the gut actually making her vomit oil, when she was done gaging he threw her into the ground, the left over mud getting on to her face and in all the gaps in her torso, Scrap Baby was mad she had been humiliated in front of her farther and this would not stand in her eyes and so she did something that so far only Vincent has done, to compete with Vincent's changing hair colour from blonde to red Scrap Baby powered up and her body started to shine, her entire body had turned green and her power was increasing by the second, then she seem to channel all the energy into her hair turning it green, she seemed to become faster and far more unhinged.

Vincent was sure he could still take her on despite the sizeable power increase, I tried to get up again to lend a hand, it seemed to me he would be taken down, but my body was far too damaged now, I started to feel helpless but I can still feel a power within me, it was getting stronger, it was like the last act for me, my last act of kindness because I could feel something inside me, I think it was what I left behind in the pizzeria, it was my sympathy for everything and it was coming back, Vincent went up to Scrap Baby at some speed and hit her hard in the face but she didn't even flinch, if she even moved at all it was very minor, she picked Vincent up by his neck and slammed him down onto the ground "you are too weak now, you want to get your friend back you better prove yourself because right now you are nothing" Scrap Baby's statement only made Vincent more vicious towards her and he even started to lose the last remnants of his own sanity and went hell for leather right into her, punch after punch, kick after kick he was putting the pressure on her but she took it all, every time he came in hard she took it and served one quick punch and he was either on the floor or immobilised, he was getting worse too, something about him changed in a way I don't think I could have ever imagined, his entire body went black and his eyes changed, they where black on the outside like normal but they changed from red to blue, a very bright yet eerie blue, it was so strange.

Scrap Baby just smiled and let his body just stand there, he was hunched over as if he was unconscious, but I could tell he had entered some kind of ultimate state of mind where everything is clear to him, but that doesn't mean he's mentally stable, Scrap Baby was preparing a final attack to finish him, she readied her claw and launched herself right at him, I was ready to force my body up and into action, in fact at this point I think my eyes had turned back to their normal green colour for the first time in years, but there was no need, Vincent had caught the claw without even looking at it, he then proceeded to rip her arm right out of it's socket and this time it worked, with a glair at Scrap Baby he also took out her other arm then threw her right at the office wall further damaging her "father, did I do alright?" she asks as her hair returns to normal and her power drains out of her "you disgust me, you didn't even destroy him, I want Michael to know what's coming to him, how am I going to do that if you can't destroy him?" Springtrap was genuinely disappointed in Scrap Baby's performance but considering the damage she had don't to Vincent I'm surprised he's still going, but this new form he has, all I can say is that this new creature… it's not Vincent anymore.

Vincent looked to Scrap Baby, he could see the damage he had done, normally he'd be shocked but now he didn't even care, no emotion on him at all "so Vincent, it seems you have a taste for violence, perhaps you and I aren't so different after all" Vincent gave Springtrap the stink eye and looked into his soul, a place full of evil and hate, he replied with "what makes you think I'm anything like you" once again his voice had changed, now it sounded as if he was a demon, like his voice was being accompanied by another and they both said the same thing at the same time, but what made it even creepier was the echo in the background "well think about it, you course so much death and you kill everything you hate, just like me" Vincent gritted his teeth and came back with "I am nothing like you, and my name is DARKI" Springtrap had the most disturbing smile on him and did something none of us would expect, not even from him "well if that's the truth let's put that to the test shall we!" he picked up Scrap Baby and stabbed her right in her power core, her power quickly drained out of her "daddy… why?" he just smiled at her pain and she died.

It was an understatement to say Vincent was shocked but even I was beside myself when I saw that, my returning sympathy gave me the final push I needed to regain my strength and I was right beside Vincent "Toy Bonnie… what are you doing here?" I looked at him and the power he commanded was astonishing, "he can't do that, not even to his estranged daughter" he looked at me and saw my eyes were normal "but you've changed, are you still the ruthless killer you used the be?" he seemed a bit concerned but I assured him "no, not for humans, that day has past, but for him, more ruthless then a crazed man with a knife" with that I powered up, my dark aura quickly surging and surrounding my body, my plastic casing quickly doing dark then full black, my body turning into a shadow, that's how powerful I had become I had fully realised my power, I am a shadow, I am Shadow Bonnie "let's get this over with, it's time to die".

I could feel it, our combined power was the ultimate weapon, it would be enough to destroy Springtrap and take back Springy then the both of then have a date with destiny and a fire of immense heat and fury, it reminded me of a song I sang at the pizzeria, I thought now was a good time to sing it again.

(now play Step Inside the Violence from RED)

Separation (breaking, breaking)

Splitting me inside

Masquerading (masquerade)

I see the monster behind

Suffocate (it chokes) the life away

I choke on your lies

I'll descend, I'll burn the embers

Now I can rise

The war is just beginning

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Complicating lost inside a maze

Fatal friend I say goodbye again

Abdicate abdicate another throne

I ascend, I, I ascend, I

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside the violence

Step inside the violence

I'll never let go

Give you control now

Obey

You are alone now

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Step inside, step inside

(Step inside the violence)

Once the song had finished the both of us ran right at Springtrap and jumped up to pound him down into the ground but he was so fast he managed to grab our hands and throw us away, we'd have to go much faster, luckily in these forms our speed will keep getting faster, Springtrap however found a rock and used it to sharpen his blade and with that smile on his face again he came at us swinging it around try to chop us up "you think you can take me so easily, you must be joking, I'll destroy you like you are made of tissue paper, then my son is next on the list" he was so adamant on getting to his son, we had to stop him and take Springy back, so the two of us went to each side of him and attacked with ferocity and fury, the cool thing about becoming a shadow is that I could mould them and recreate my body, I could essentially use the shadows to turn me back into the bunny I once was, we pounded into him and he was not keeping up with our speed, we had already bested his speed and it was still going up, he tried all he could to use that blade on us but is was going nowhere and nor was he.

We jumped back and then lunched at him with our fists clenched together, using the lorry to push ourselves at him we were like a rocket and smashed him against the wall, I punched his head against the wall for a moment then low kicked him to trip him up, while Vincent was punching his head in I stepped back to watch, Vincent was giving it his all, that insane primal rage was cursing through him and won't stop for no man nor animatronic but something was putting me off, while Springtrap tried to block I could see a surge of purple coming from his eyes and I had to do something "Darki move!" I pulled Vincent out of the way but as I did Springtrap used his blade to pierce through Vincent's power core, he was stunned and so was I, we didn't think he could have got out from that, perhaps he had his own supreme power just like us and Scrap Baby, the shadows melted away from Vincent and his eyes were dimming, I had to do something, I jumped away from Springtrap as he powered up, he won't be moving for a while "Vincent wake up, please… don't die" I tried to wake him up but the damage was done, the hole that I drilled into him earlier made it easier for Springtrap to score the hit on his power core and so now his life was fading "Vincent please… I need you, I need to rest, we all do so please… come back" I was crying, crying for the annoying cat that never left me alone, crying for the cat who promised we would finally rest after years of hard ship, crying for the one savour we never had but could have needed "wake up… damnit… I'm asking for you to come back… because… you are and always will be… my friend" everyone else had crowded around me and we all hugged, it was nice I haven't felt like this in a long time.

From the looks of it I had only one option to bring him back "guys, you're not going to like this but it's the only way" they all seemed nervous, like what could I be thinking, what could he possibly do "I'm going to give him my own power core" after hearing that most of them were shocked but some thought it was aa good idea "but what about Bonnie, don't you want to see your brother?" Freddy came in first "of course I do and I will, I don't know how I know but I know through Vincent's eyes, I'll see him" Chica was upset about it all though "my little bon, do you have no other option?" I made sure I checked all my options all of them, I check double and triple checked, nothing else would work "no, this really is the only way and… I'm sorry" Pete and Sarah seemed to be upset too, but they reserved all judgment "I know I'll miss you when you're gone, all of us will but I'm not from your pizzeria and I was just thankful that you fixed us and let us have some fun before all this, but I'd also like to say I'll never forget you" Pete seemed to cry a little after saying that "all I can say is that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you… as in that's a good thing because you are a great friend" I know what Sarah meant but that was pretty funny "no don't do it" but I still had to convince Mangle and Toy Chica.

Toy Chica was ready to cry her eyes out but Mangle looked about ready to Bite of 87 my head off "ye done it now lad" one last joke from Foxy and I had to explain myself "look girls, I love you both, I always will but I have to do this, you heard what he said, he was to bring us to the pizzeria to end all the pain and torment, don't you want that?" Mangle was sure she wanted it, I could tell when her mood changed like the flip of a coin "yes, I want to rest, but I want to rest with you, you know like we used to" I could understand that, some of the best days those were "well if I can give Vincent my life I'll be sure to make it quick and then we can rest like we used to" she was hesitant at first but then nodded "and Toy Chica don't worry, we can be together like was used to as well, it's just the three of us ok" with a sniff and a drop of oil from the eye she said "ok" meekly and I gave them one last hug and a kiss.

It was time but before I could even begin there was another song I had in mind so I did my very best to sing it and give it the power it needed

(now play Ordinary World, either the Cover from RED or original from Duran Duran

P.S. I was listening to the RED Cover)

Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue

thought I heard you talking softly

I turned on the lights the TV and the radio

but still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all crazy some would say

Where is the life that I recognise, gone away

And I won't cry for yesterday

there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say

pride will tear us both apart

Well now pride's gone out the window

cross the rooftops, runaway

Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What has happened to me crazy some will say

where is my friend when I need you most, gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday

there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world

I will learn to survive

What has happened to it all crazy some would say

Where is the world that I recognise, gone away

And I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find

And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will learn to survive

Everyone is my world (I will learn to survive)

Everyone, everyone, somehow I have to find (somehow I have to find)

After the song the girl were crying and I was a little as well, it's not often you give your life away to save someone you hated, but now I do see him as a friend, I'm just sorry that I never got to apologise for being such a jack ass to him, with great pain I pulled out my power core and quickly gave it to him, placing it into the casing and making sure he would reactivate I completed my final fix "don't let me down… Vincent…" and that's when the light went out.

I open my eye and see Toy Chica, Mangle and everyone, but where was Toy Bonnie, I distinctly remember fighting Springtrap alongside him and we had him on the ropes, but where is he now and why are we on a mound of rubbish "Vincent, how do you feel" Oscar and Lenny were looking after me but I'm so confused right now "guys, what's going on, where's Toy Bonnie" I looked to them all but all I got were sad faces, something didn't feel right, it was like someone was telling me I should look somewhere so I looked around and there he was right at my feet, the one I've been pestering to come with me to the pizzeria was already dead, but it was weird that's what I've been trying to do, I've been trying to kill them all off, so why does it feel so wrong, why do I feel angry about him being gone "it's because you feel the same why I do" Toy Bonnie? He's in my head "yes and together we can show Springtrap that as friends we can do so much more" you are so right, come on then we had on dead bunny to defeat "and this time don't hold back" I don't plan to.

So with Toy Bonnie as my conscience we went back to Springtrap and he was finally done powering up, every part of his suit has become 50 shades of purple and his eyes are so bright I dear not stare into them, another part that changed was his endo skeleton, every part of it seem to be bright red as if he was being heated up, Toy Bonnie was saying he remembers it from somewhere but found it odd that he has a memory of it since he has never seen Springtrap before, this looked dangerous for us but like Toy Bonnie said no holding back, so I pulled all of my power every single last bit even going so far as to possible losing my mind to my primal rage but with Toy Bonnie inside me he perhaps could be the glue to hold me together and so I went further then ever before, this is something I normally only use as a last resort but I think now is a good time.

I powered up, my fur going black, my hair going red, the more my power rose the more my hair changed down to a dark blood red, that means I mean business and then my eyes, they went red, then blue, then the black around the outside of my eyes went blue then white fading into blue, I was ready and it was time, this will be the fight of the century, the humans even started to cheer for me, a smile… a smile on my face, the last remnants of my sanity till I let it all go, I started by rushing at Springtrap, he came down on me using his one good arm, I caught it and with only a little struggle I pushed it back up and brought it down to his side dislocating it, he tried to stab me with his blade but as it went into my body I felt nothing, I had become a real shadow, casting myself onto the world without light or a physical body so to counter I punched him in his side coursing him tremendous pain.

I just stood there looking at him as he yells, for a moment I even laugh at him, that got him very mad, he tries again and again to stab me but I didn't feel a thing not even if he punched me or tries to kill me with his power, his power emits light and with his anger his endo becomes hotter making it shine brighter but what he don't realise is that the shadows always exist, in the darkness and in the light, the shadow persists, but if there's any thing he can do is use the glass from the window Chica had broken earlier and using it is a magnifying glass seems to weaken me and after some time I start to become physical again and that's when he strikes, after one swift punch I'm left leaning on the lorry and Springtrap pounds into me with such force the wall of the lorry rips and I fall through.

My own anger gets the better of me and I let it all out, it's over no more Mr. goody goody two shoes, with my anger and rage my power billows out and a tower of shadows spews from my body, start to float, slowly my body drifts over to Springtrap then I melt and I fall to the floor completely fusing with Springtrap's shadow and he is dumfounded "what, where… where did you go?" he searches all over for me, he checks the office, the lorry, under the lorry, the mountains of rubbish and even Scrap Baby's rotting body, nothing, he cannot find what cannot be seen "fool, you are now under my control, this is my SHADOW MELD!" scared he tries to run away from my voice but as his shadow I can stop him in his tracks and use his own blade against him, I try to point it at his head and kill him off but he still has control of his arm and forces it back, we struggle for a bit but it was going nowhere, I was having too much fun though and keep him struggling for the better part of a minute but then Toy Bonnie seems to get bored and tells me "oh come on just finish him this is over" and so while he struggles I come out of his shadow and use the ace up my sleeve, I form my hand into a shadow tendril and cut through his power core, he didn't even see it coming and is shocked to be looking at me only seeing my bright eyes and teeth "how… did you do… that" I laughed and said "you push me far enough and see what else I can do, at least you would if you weren't dead, that was for Toy Bonnie" and with that the fight was over, Springtrap dropped dead and I returned to normal.

Toy Bonnie's friends came down to hug me for which I am grateful, perhaps they feel that I avenged him and to be honest it felt good to get all my anger out but now I had to be quick and reclaim Springy before it's too late, and with the gate being opened during the fight it was time to end this pain we all feel, I can see they are all ready to go and so is Toy Bonnie, so with the programming retrieved I thought hard and soon Springy materialled onto my shoulder where he belongs and soon we departed the junk yard and the pizzeria awaited.

 **Alright that was chapter 4, there is perhaps just one chapter left, I know this was a short story but well the game pretty much just sets them up to die anyway plus I'm really eager to start a new story but I'm not going to do more then one story like others do to have them go unfinished for ages, it's just not my style, so I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	5. Chapter 5

As The End Comes

 **Ok this is it folks, I know it was short but well… it's only a story to have them be killed off, I may even have an alternative version somewhere down the line bet I'll keep that on hold for now, anyway let's get straight to it shall we**

Chapter 5: put to rest

End… this is it, the end, the final hours for Toy Bonnie, and his friends, we found the gate that had been opened and made our way to it but before we could even go I had to help any of the humans that may have been injured during Toy Bonnie's reign, as my own final act of kindness and to let the humans know that we are sorry for the trouble we coursed, they seemed to understand and even hoped that we'd find a better place to rest rather then rot in some stupid junk yard, if you ask me the humans now may have a better understanding about us animatronics, too bad it's already too late, I can even hear Toy Bonnie's annoyed grumbles, with the final shake of the hand we say good bye to them all, the workers, the heads of rubbish inbound, the lorry drivers, and even the snipers.

Once we all exited the junk yard they closed the gates behind us never to see us again, I made sure that Springtrap and Scrap Baby were secure on the backs of Pete and the combined body of Freddy and Chica so they could be burnt along with us, then I took a look at Springy, he seemed scared at the moment so I decided to give him a little nuzzle and rub his chin, oddly enough when he first broke away from his body he seemed to domesticate a little "hey Vincent, I'm a little sceptical" Springy seemed uneasy about something "yeah what's up?" he fidgeted a bit "well… do you think we'll be able to save them all, you know Elizabeth, Charley and Samantha?" I looked around not sure on the answer but I could only hope "there's no telling what could happen, but all we need to do is try" we kept on walking towards the pizzeria, we could already see it in the distance, the sight of it put a smile on my face, since I haven't seen Michael in a while it would be good to see him again and I can tell him that I killed Springtrap and stopped him from doing anymore harm to humans and animatronics.

As we walked I started to remember my time with Michael and the things we got up to, some of my best memories were when we went around all the different pizzerias and sabotaged his father's plans by reprograming the animatronics so they would keep kids safe and even made sure that no adults would harm any kids, we had to do it because Michael's father is nothing but a sick and twisted man, every animatronic he made had something that would lure children into a dark place where he could murder them but the funtime animatronics were far worse, he gave them different tools and other bits to actually capture them, we had to destroy those right away, so me and Michael went to the sister location to off them all but we had to do it in the middle of his sister's birthday party, so while everyone was enjoying the party we had to pick off the funtime animatronics while they were doing something for the children, one instance there was this little girl who wanted some cake and funtime Foxy was going to get it while she was following but I could see the look on Foxy's face she was planning to kidnap her, I couldn't allow it so I took her out, the girl though was still there and she was wounding where the cake was so I with a smile I quickly fashioned her up one of my best Tiramisus, just hope she likes coffee.

We had them all by now, the only one we had left to destroy was Circus Baby but when we had got to her we had just caught a glimpse of something horrible, Elizabeth was taken by Baby and her eyes had changed from an electric blue to a brilliant green colour the exact same as Elizabeth's, Michael was beyond upset, in fact that was an understatement he was furious with her and since no one was in the room other then me he tried to take her down while she was still scared, but oddly within that time something happened, Baby grabbed Michael's arm and then started to speck "Michael, I see it now, why daddy does the things he does, you can't be angry with me anyway, remember what you did to Charley?" after that Michael seemed to be frozen in place, he hated himself for what he did to Charley, it was a crime in his mind and he did what could to make it up to him by creating me and having me know as much as possible about human anatomy and physiology, this is also why we were here to stop his father's plans, only problem is Baby threw me out of the sister location and I didn't see Michael for years after that day.

Sometime after I had been rejected from all kinds of different hospitals and vets I came to a new place called Freddy Fazbear's pizza, it's where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the Golden Freddy had come from, it was a quaint little place and even though I looked like one of the Toy prototypes at the time I thought maybe I could join the band but while I was there I saw Michael, he had changed and not for the better either he had purple skin and his eyes, even now I have trouble looking at them despite coming back to his scenes, they were so unnatural it made me back away from him every time I look at them, I tried to save him and I did everything to find out what had happened, I went back to the sister location which by this point was abandoned but I found the insides of Michael lying on the ground, it was so disgusting and putrid that I had short circuited and that was the first time I became a shadow, I used my shadow meld on Michael and destroyed the creature that had been inhabiting Michael's body for the better part of 5 years and soon we were friends again but we also had a mission to end all of his father's heinous acts.

This brought me back to the present day "we're here" Toy Chica said and I looked up "Freddy Fazbear's pizza place" that's what the sigh said with a (totally 100% genuine) in the bottom corner, I think Mr Smith might by trying to trick other possessed animatronics to come here and not think it's going to kill them but I already told these guys and they don't mind, it's time for us all to go "wait… did you just say Mr Smith?" oh Toy Bonnie, yeah he's here to save his daughter, he was the one who helped Michael set this place up as an official place of work so that it seems real for other wondering blood lusting animatronics that Michael's father may have created, with one last at the door we go inside and commence with one last task… the interview.

Everyone had already been through the interview, even Springy had been through, now it's just me and Toy Bonnie, we'll have to go through at the same time since our consciousnesses have merged, then when they are ready to see us Michael comes out to fetch me "Vincent, you made it, I'm glad you got everyone together, plus nice work on Springtrap and Baby" we hugged for a bit then got on with the interview, I was taken onto a dark room with a small light above my head, it looked more like an interrogation room rather than an interview, I answered the questions regardless however "ok so Vincent, Mr Smith wants me to ask you a few questions, this is to let us understand why you have come here" "I'm here to see my brother and then with my friends we will burn and finally let all the pain of the past rest" Toy Bonnie somehow used me as a vestal to speak his mind, even more odd is that it was his voice speaking "ah Toy Bonnie, well it's good to know you are indeed with us, but what about you Vincent" I thought about the question for a bit before I gave my answer "the person that created me had some family troubles and I wanted to help him reunite them, the only why it seems we can do that is to burn them and let all their problems melt away" Michael was sad about that but it was right for the most part.

We answered other questions about our past and things like what we hoped our lives would have been if it had gone to plan but of course it didn't none of it did so with all the questions answered we were taken onto the second floor, it looked exactly like the old pizzerias with the confetti, the tables, the chairs, the walls and floors, it all looked just like the pizzerias of old, it was great and to be honest I would have looked to have been a preforming animatronic but I guess I never really thought of myself to be that good, I mean I'm no Toy Bonnie and he did everything to bring joy to the kids "hey thanks, perhaps given the chance you would have been a great entertainer" that put a big smile on my face "hey so how exactly are we trapped in here, the door is right there just behind us" oh right, it's looked from the other side and I don't think your friends will last much longer, as soon as they find a good place to hide and wait for the fire they enter safe mode, it's when they want to save energy with out using sleep mode, it's usually something that most animatronics do when they are ready to die too just to watch the world go by.

They've all set up ready to go but Toy Bonnie isn't finished yet "quick before we go I have to see my other friends, please" I nod and start off by making our way to Bonnie, he likes to hide in the corners but every one we look at seems to be empty aside from Pete and Sarah but that's because we weren't looking at the right corner "where is he, I can't see him" maybe we should look up, I look up and there he is, I can tell Toy Bonnie is shocked at his brother's new look, less like a bunny and more like a spider, his lower jaw has bee replaced by two fire fighter jaws of life on either side to act as mandibles, his body has been lengthened slightly to account for the four extra legs, none of which have an feet and his eyes are a creepy shade of red, he sees me and come down to look at me "so, is he here, you said you'd find him" Bonnie is anxious to know what happened to his brother "yes I'm here but I kind of had to sacrifice myself to save Vincent… I'm sorry" again Toy Bonnie's voice comes from my mouth "it's ok, you did what you had to to save a friend" Bonnie seems happy that he's brother did the one thing he was known for, being the best friend anyone could have "come on then we have no time to waist, I need to show you that Marion and Goldie is here" so crawling alone Bonnie lead the way into a corridor where the Marionette and the Golden Freddy was.

For some reason the corridor was full of peasants in some of the corners and was quite dark, Bonnie had us to the Marionette first but Toy Bonnie was confused, he remembered seeing to Black Freddy that now sits before us but where is the Marionette "ah greetings Vincent, who do you wish to talk to today?" this got Toy Bonnie even more confused so he said through me "is the Marionette there?" the bear closed his eyes and said "yes I am here" but it was most definitely the Marionette, he had his eye shining through the missing eye of the Black Freddy "and I am Lefty, the pleasure is all mine" I simply shrugged at the name, I already knew but then my arm raised itself for a moment like I was offering to have be shaken, but I didn't do this, then as Lefty shuck it Toy Bonnie said "likewise" then I made me think can Toy Bonnie control my body or something.

After meting with the Marionette again and Lefty we moved on to Golden Freddy, I never liked this thing, he would always plant something in my mind, like he was trying to tell me something, looking into his eyes didn't help either, it was like I was supposed to know him but he's just so weird "oh don't be such a big baby" "never mind him Goldie, it's me you're looking for" ugh what's worse is that they are having a conversation I'm my head "aww are you going to go insane, maybe you should sleep while I have a chat with good old Toy Bonnie" ugh this is going to be annoying.

I did manage to sleep for a little bit but while I did I heard something, a song of sorts, it was coming from Bonnie and me but in Toy Bonnie's voice, it sounded powerful yet sad, like this is the end, well… it is, but almost like it could have gone so much better, it could have too, fact is though I liked it and I wanted to know it so I listened, while they were singing someone came over the intercom "attention please, most of you may recognise me, I am Mr Smith but I have never given out my first name, I usually like to keep some privacy but I can indulge my full name for you, I am Henry Smith, I had a hand in creating you and giving you the sentience you all have, I did this so that you can give children the best experience that anyone could ever have but my associate William Afton stole that from me and now with the help of his son Michael I have called you all here to put this old nightmare to rest" while her was speaking he has disabled the ventilation system and with the buildings intentional faulty wiring the heat started to build.

It started to get a little hot in the corridor so me and Bonnie moved to find Toy Chica and Mangle, they were huddled up in a corner and I knew Toy Bonnie would want to be with them right now and have died right next to the ones he loved "there is no way out, I have made sure that the doors were crafted to be the ultimate in blast proof materials and this time they don't even require power to stay closed, Michael I am thankful that you have made this a reality for me… for both of us, our dreams will soon come to fruition and we can both be at peace, I was hoping to do something like this myself and save my daughter, I also know that you wish to stay rather than leave, I shall remain as well, I am nearby" the heat was becoming intense and I was started to get worried that I wasn't going to work, after all Springtrap survived the fire of Fazbear's Fright, I started to get ready to play to song that Bonnie and Toy Bonnie was singing.

Henry continued "Samantha my daughter, I am sorry for what happened to you, I didn't even notice when the puppet animatronic came to save you, he went out in the rain to protect you and your soul bonded with him, I should have known that you were inside him but I was so stricken with grief after your brother's death that I didn't think, I could save you then so let me save you now, it's time for us all to rest, this ends for all of us… now" then as he ended the communication a fire started and the song was ready, just one last thing before I started to sing "Michael… I just want to say that you have been a great friend, I'm glad that you are my creator and not your father" then it was time

(now play Singularity by RED)

Fate has escaped

Tell me what have we become

Break another chain

How long before I'm undone

Frailty, frailty lost inside

Wake, unafraid

A new day, a new time is here

Worlds fade away

I'll laugh while they all disappear

Frailty, frailty lost inside

Violent delights

Growing inside

Show me a sign

Let me know you're alive

What have we done

It's the end of your age

I have begun

Wake, unafraid

A new day, a new time is here

Worlds fade away

I'll laugh while they all disappear

Frailty, frailty

Show me a sign

Let me know you're alive

What have we done

It's the end of your age

I have begun

These are the final hours

These are the final hours now

Watching it all burn down

These are the final hours

These are the final hours now

Watching it all burn down

And that was it, that was all of everything, the life we had was gone, nothing left of the pizzeria but the rubble and wood still burning, there was however an airplane black box left behind to send a recorded message created by the Hand Unit and told the world that Freddy Fazbear's is no longer a corporate entity and the world in shock, however the story of Freddy's may be over the world will no doubt create stories of their own as perhaps a tribute or to maybe make sense of this whole ordeal but for us it's over, we can finally rest and let to world continue to move on, but maybe one day we'll be back.

THE END

 **Ending Credits**

 **(now play Of These Chains from RED)**

 **Cast**

 **Character from FNAF**

 **Freddy**

 **Bonnie**

 **Chica**

 **Foxy**

 **Golden Freddy**

 **Toy Chica**

 **Mangle**

 **Toy Bonnie**

 **The Marionette/Samantha Smith**

 **Michael Afton**

 **William Afton/purple guy/Springtrap**

 **Scrap Baby/Elizabeth Afton**

 **Crying child/Charley Afton**

 **OCs from VenomousBook38**

 **Pete**

 **Sarah**

 **Oscar**

 **Lenny**

 **OCs from MissKittyBear**

 **Opal**

 **Ashe**

 **Finn**

 **OCs from Professor Kitten**

 **Vincent**

 **Springy**

 **This story has been brought to you by VenomousBook38 and posted onto Fanfiction . net, the FNAF series was created by our loving and devoted Christen Scott Cawthon, this story was inspired by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Sim and is a continuation of VenomousBook's As Foes Become Bros story**

 **Remember that all songs and references belong to all relevant owners and is in no way infringing on anything.**

 **Thank you all for reading this short story I promise the next one will be a whole lot bigger then this, if you are familiar with my Five Nights series them you can see I have put a lot of work into it and I wish to continue with that series for the time being so if you would like please go ahead and read those stories while I work on the next story in the series, time then**

 **Venomous Book over and out**


End file.
